The present invention relates to a new and improved gun case for mounting onto handle bars of recreational vehicles and the like.
Hunting from all terrain vehicles (ATV) and other recreational vehicles has grown in popularity over the last several years. A major concern for ATV hunters is where to store their hunting rifles. The guns are traditionally stored in holding forks attached to the handle bars of the ATV so that the gun extends between the forks above and generally parallel to the handle bars. The gun is held in place with elastic fasteners stretched across the top of the forks. However, the gun will often rotate in the holding forks and result in the scope slamming against the handle bars of the ATV, thereby damaging or misaligning the scope. In addition, the gun and scope are exposed to the elements and debris while in the open holding forks. Rain, dust, mud, dirt or debris or rain can easily penetrate and damage or accelerate the wear of the rifle and scope.
Instead of exposing their hunting rifles and scopes to potential damage, many hunters store their guns in hard plastic cases attached to the side or rear of the ATV. These cases completely enclose and protect the guns, but do not allow for easy accessibility to the gun while riding the ATV.
Therefore, what is needed is a new mounted gun case which will allow for easy accessibility for a ATV hunter while still protecting the gun and/or scope from damage.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the need to properly secure and store guns to an ATV with easy accessibility. A mounted gun case having features of the present invention comprises a protective gun housing and a mounting assembly designed to attach to handlebars. An embodiment of the present invention has a protective gun housing with a bottom portion and attached to it a first side wall, a second side wall, a butt end and an barrel end. The first and second side walls, the butt end and the barrel end define an opening at the top of the gun case through which a gun may pass.
Another embodiment having features of the present invention include a gun housing having a fastener attached to one of the side walls and engagably attached to the other side wall of the gun housing.
Another embodiment having features of the present invention includes a gun housing with a top portion hingedly attached to one of the side walls of the gun housing at the top opening where the gun may pass through.
Another embodiment having features of the present invention includes a gun rest attached to the mounted gun housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a place to securely store hunting guns on an ATV.
Another object of this invention is to provide a place to store hunting guns on an ATV so that the gun and scope are secure and protected from being accidentally hit or exposed to excessive dirt or elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a place to store a hunting gun on an ATV so it is easily accessibility to the rider of the ATV.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, drawings and appended claims.